Agnerix
Agnerix (originally Agorek) was a Sarkonian, and one of the leaders of the city of Ray-Nui. Biography Spherus Magna Agnerix was created by the Great beings with Niverix and five more for them to fight against the Element Lords in the Core War, first elected as the best Glatorian of every tribe of Spherus Magna, were modified by the Great Beings and were carriers of the first Kanohi masks. During the creation of the Matoran Universe was a kingdom for himself. Leading Ray-Nui For thousands of years nothing happened Agnerix rare and therefore set about creating masks trying to purify the soul of any being impure. After many experiments he did and tried the mask with an infected Rahi and disinfected as the cause, then he called Kermix Kanohi Mask of Purification. He used the mask for a long time to try to create a sort of beings that mastered all the elements and one in particular because of their behavior but always failed. One day he was tired and felt a desire for one of his experiments and fulfilled, giving life to the first specimen of the species later to be called Varikilu. He named this Varikilu Atnom and then began creating other Varikilu knowing that the Kanohi Kermix could fulfill desires. During the time slide the mask broke giving it to a Le-Matoran named Chiwarox and stayed with a Kanohi Volitak. Ray-Nui campaign A few years later one of his brothers, Niverix, he moved to Ray-Nui because their city was destroyed, becoming the second leader of Ray-Nui. Agnerix was killed during an attack by the Brotherhood of Makuta to take control of Ray-Nui and exile the Toa that protected the city. The toa sought to Varikilu last survivor, who was Atnom and went to the legendary Lake of Souls to get the spirits of Agnerix and Niverix and reintegrate them into your body. But Agnerix had to find a new body because his was destroyed, taking an infected Toa, who had been found in War-Nui. Now live, he go to the base of the Order of Mata Nui, Toa Helryx which awarded him the new weapons. Went back to Ray -Nui where he found a Le-Matoran being strangled by Makuta, Gorast. He stopped her but she brought help, brought someone named Chiwarox. Atnom later helped him defeat Chiwarox and left the city temporarily. Agnerix found a cure for Chiwarox, who actually was an infected Toa, bird Rahi Klakk useful in healing the Toa. And Atnom Agnerix gave the Stone of Shadows. During the start of the final attack, Agnerix find a Matoran, Naku, who transformed it into Toa to fight Agerornex. He fights Agerornex and was injured, but Naku failed also helped. After being distracted Niverix kill Agerornex. On the ground the Makuta Aznat found an object, a stone, this turned out to be the Stone of Darkness, he dropped to Agnerix thinking Aznat become the most powerful assets, causing the evil being out in it to cause havoc, this new enemye merged from the Stone of Shadows Aznat stole the body, was the opposite Varikilu Atnom, Sertak the Varikilu of Shadows. After the death of Malackar, Sertak went with Gorast and Zactron of Ray-Nui. Over the next two weeks nothing happened. Renewed leadership Upon his recovery, Agnerix gave obituaries for Malacar and Gorox, both of whom had died in the battle. He began to renew his activities as leader of Ray-Nui, and following the transformation of Derix into a Toa, he announced the creation of the Toa Legend, appointing Chiwarox leader. He asked Chiwarox to return the Kanohi Karmix to him, believing that it would be useful in the future. Sertak and Gorast chose this time to confront Agnerix at last. A duel began, in which Sertak managed to kill Atnom, but was in turn struck down by Agnerix. Agnerix knew that an Makuta army was approaching, so I send to evacuate the city, then made a multielement nova explosion and destroyed almost all the Makuta and around the city. After Ray-Nui's citizens were completely evacuated to War-Nui, Agnerix remained behind. As the Makuta army approached, he unleashed a nova blast that wiped out almost all the invading forces. He was apparently killed in the explosion, but instead managed to survive, though he was thrown a great distance across the island away from the epicenter and did not awaken for some time. Karda Nui Ray-Nui now destroyed Agnerix was rescued by a team of the Order will heal all wounds. When he was necessary for the mission in Karda-Nui, headed to War-Nui to carry Toa Chiwarox and Naku. In Karda-Nui Makuta battle, and when Ignika decided to sacrifice, Agnerix followed to change his mind, but it was not possible. Agnerix took the Ignika, was surrounded by Makuta, but was mysteriously teleported into space with the Ignika ... Powers and equipment Agnerix controls the elemental powers of Gravity,magnetism, Light and Shadows to larger degrees than any Toa, to the point which he is able to restore others' elemental and moral light and crush objects through magnetic energy. He possesses the Kanohi Volitak, mask of stealth. Prior to entering the body of a Infected Toa, he bore a light sword. He currently bears a sword and shield for fighting in the arena. Personality and traits Agnerix is willing to do almost anything necessary to accomplish his goals short of sacrificing innocents, and is very true to his friends and allies. He is courageous, and completely willing to sacrifice himself for the good of others. He is skilled at designing everything from Kanohi to new life-forms. The process through which he does this is unknown. Agnerix was once good at swordplay, but after a time lost the touch. However, in newer days he has increased in skill and become a champion in the Bara Magna arena. Stats Appearances *''The Chronicles of Ray-Nui: The Return'' *''The Chronicles of Ray-Nui: Behind the Debris'' *''The Chronicles of Ray-Nui: Critical Mission'' *''The Agnerix Chronicles'' Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Organization of Light Category:User:Agnerix Category:Light Category:Magnetism Category:Sarkonian Category:Gravity Category:Shadows Category:User:Malackar5